Hole in My Heart: Perry and Isabella's View
by PFTones3482
Summary: Similar to my other story, but with a little more sentiment. This song makes me want to cry every time. And yeah, I know I said I wasn't updating, but who cares? This is a good story to be sent off to for a week!


**All right, I decided to take D.T. Guthary's advice, just on a different route. He asked me if I would do a story based on the other two songs in the series where two people were singing from different locations (he reviewed my story With These Blueprints: Perry's View)**

**I decided to do one for **_**Hole in My Heart**_** from the episode "Bully Bromance Breakup." But, since the song flows really well even with only one part, it wouldn't make sense to have anyone confused. So I did something else.**

**And yeah, I lied. I updated something before I left. So shoot me. This struck yesterday. This song makes me cry, but I love it a lot.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Just read, you'll understand what I mean. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Isabella shook her head and smiled as Phineas and Ferb began flying around the ice, making it seem like it was snowing on top of the mountain, which, she guessed, at some point it had.

She glanced around as the castle began forming around her and she frowned.

Was that….music? It was faint, but it was definitely there.

Where was Baljeet? Isabella walked out into the open and blinked. Baljeet was at the edge of the mountain, his hands clasped in front of him. And was he….crying?

Isabella frowned and ducked into the half completed ice chalet as Baljeet turned her way. She glanced around as the music that was playing got a little louder, and did a double take when Baljeet began singing.

_Somewhere out across that skyline, maybe down some lonely street_

_There is a boy with anger issues without whom I am incomplete._

Isabella blinked in surprise and stepped back slightly. Was Baljeet singing about Buford? But…that was impossible. They weren't friends…were they?

_Who will give me wedgies now? Now that we're so far apart?_

If the sentiment in the words wasn't so sincere, Isabella would have laughed at the words. Instead, she felt something warm trickle down her cheek and she pushed away the tears that fell onto her cold face.

_I have got to get him back somehow, there is a bully sized hole, a bully sized hole_

_A bully sized hole in my heart. _

* * *

Perry groaned. He couldn't believe it. Buford was helping Doofenshmirtz! What were the odds that Dr. D would run into the only bully in town that he knew, and the only one that could blow his cover?

He wanted to get down there and stop the evil scientist, but the boy was standing right there! Right by the model of the Tri-State Area! And of course, to get to Doofenshmirtz, Perry would have to either climb around on the ceiling pipes or get down and walk around the bully, both methods of transportation that would surely go noticed by Buford.

Perry sighed and put his head in his hand. There was no way he was going to stop Dr. D now, not if Buford didn't leave. And what were the chances of that?

Out of nowhere, music started playing. Perry raised his head and blinked, looking around for the source. His first thought was that Dr. D had left to go get into some ridiculous garb for his newest performance, or to go get his backup dancers.

He certainly never expected Buford to start singing.

_Who….will I give noogies to? And tease for being so smart?_

If Perry didn't know any better, he'd say that Buford was singing about Baljeet…but they were enemies, right?

_I just don't know what to do, there's a nerd shaped hole in my heart._

Perry blinked. He was singing about Baljeet! And he just ripped up a shirt that was 100% cotton…Dr. D wasn't going to be too happy. Perry moved quickly across the pipes as Buford moved to the balcony.

_There's a nerd shaped hole…_

There was a momentary pause in the music, and Perry couldn't help but wonder if this song was anything like the song Dr. D had sung about blueprints.

* * *

Isabella started as Baljeet randomly started singing again, after having paused for several seconds.

_A bully sized hole…_

* * *

On opposite sides of the Tri-State Area, both Isabella and Perry brushed away tears as the boys unknowingly finished the same line:

_A big honking hole in my heart…._

Perry felt himself blinking back yet more tears, and he wiped them away quickly. Obviously, those two weren't enemies….just, very good frenemies.

He glanced down as Dr. D looked up from the –inator. He didn't even see the man walk in!

"Wait a second," the man said, "you're singing? Wait, I know what that means, you're leaving aren't you?"

Perry watched as Buford ripped the outfit he was wearing off to reveal a jetpack. "Sorry Dr. Dootinasia, but there comes a time when you don't want to bully everyone."

Perry smiled at the name goof and leaned a little closer to hear what came next. Buford turned around and Perry ducked back quickly, noting the boys tear filled eyes.

"You just want to bully someone you love," the bully finished.

Perry gave a tear filled smile at the seemingly mean bully's sentiment and watched as Buford flew away on the jetpack. He glanced back down at Dr. D.

"Nice kid," he muttered. "Well, back to the –inator."

Perry grinned, wiped away the last tear from under his beak, and stood up.

That was his cue.

* * *

**It doesn't flow exactly with the song, but I really wanted to try this. Did I do OK? I figured that Phineas and Ferb would be too busy building to notice a missing Baljeet, which is what led me to Isabella. And obviously, Perry was in the room while Buford was singing.**

**Oh, and I made it kind of go with my other story "With These Blueprints: Perry's View" as well.**

**I leave for tour tomorrow, so I hope to see some reviews for this when I get back!**

**Pretty please?**


End file.
